


Complement

by calico_fiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, Body Hair, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Embarrassment Kink, Freckles, Full Body Blush, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Groping, Lingerie, Makeup, Modeling, Muses, Nipple Play, No Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Teasing, Titles & Honorifics, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: Thando likes it when Raleigh turns red for them.





	Complement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitforhightide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforhightide/gifts).



> prompt: praise kink + vivid
> 
> Wasn't sure if this was M or E so I erred on the side of caution. ♥

Raleigh's pale skin is both a blessing and a curse, although if you asked him he'd probably err toward the latter. In the dry sunny summers of Arizona, he gets overheated and burns so easily. Thando spends an hour slathering him in sunscreen before the two of them leave the house for any outdoor activity, and even when they won't be outside for long Raleigh still has to at least apply a layer over his delicate nose and cheeks or risk terrible consequences. He's never been able to get a tan ever in his life, not even as a camp-going kid. Instead it's just the burns, and sometimes - when he's lucky - a smattering of new freckles. This part is a curse for Thando too, because it kills them to see their boy in pain. Maybe the aftercare of gently smoothing aloe vera gel over his shoulders _could_ be fun, but only if it wasn't necessary.

But Raleigh's skin is a blessing too, for Thando at least. Raleigh can keep up a perfect stoic front with his expressions, his body language, his voice, even his eyes, but that pale peach complexion betrays him every time. In some ways it's more subtle: the pallor that comes over him when he's scared, the slight green tinge when he's disgusted. But the blush. Oh, when the boy goes _red_...

Raleigh, at Thando's direction, is getting all dressed up (or dressed down, depending on how you look at it) behind the drawn curtain across from Thando in their studio. The curtain is sheer, but not totally see-through. Thando and Raleigh are both into the titillation of being able to see each other in silhouette before the details are finally revealed. Thando knows exactly what Raleigh is changing into; they set it out for him. But that doesn't detract from the air of anticipation while they watch his shadow pull his shirt over his head, step out of his pants and briefs, and reach for the lingerie. The piece in question is a dark green bodysuit with short legs and long sleeves, blocked in thick stripes of geometric lace and decadent satin. Thando hasn't bought any sexy gifts for Raleigh that weren't green, red's complement, in years. Even the newer bondage gear is green. They kept all the old stuff of course, no reason to throw away perfectly good clothing, underwear, memories, but given that Thando is painting Raleigh today they wanted to really work that color theory.

"Come on," Thando encourages, with just the tiniest touch of reprimand, when Raleigh doesn't come out from behind the curtain when he's gotten the suit on. Raleigh huffs.

"Liege, this is ridiculous," he complains, his normally gravelly voice smoothed out to soften himself the way he likes to do when they play like this. "I look like a sexy Christmas elf." Thando can't help the belly laugh that comes out of them.

"I'm sure that's not true," they insist. "You always look so pretty to me. Come show me." Thando hears Raleigh sigh dramatically, but his shadow moves toward the edge of the curtain anyway. He steps out into the studio proper with his chin dipped, his cheeks already a beautiful baby pink. And the suit, of course, looks wonderful on him. The dark shade contrasts with his pale skin, the lace criss-crosses over his forearms, shoulders, belly, and thighs, allowing freckles and strawberry body hair to peek through. On the back of his big hands, around his lean biceps, across his chest, and over his groin the satin shimmers and shifts and only just barely hides him away from Thando's gaze.

"See?" Thando breathes. "Gorgeous." Raleigh's eyes close in embarrassment and he turns his face away. As the sun from the picture windows behind Thando catch in Raleigh's fiery hair and beard Thando realizes that Raleigh went the extra mile today, and borrowed some of Thando's makeup to dust himself in glitter. Thando blinks. They can feel their own body temperature rising, but lucky for them their skin is dark and won't show it. They take off their glasses (purely cosmetic) to look harder.

"Did you wear makeup for me?" they ask heatedly. "Is that the 'mermaid' glitter?" It is. It is the 'mermaid' glitter, little flashes of green and teal and purple and gold in Raleigh's red hair. "What a sweet boy you are! Wanting to impress me and keeping my tastes in mind. So good to me." Raleigh bites his lip and shifts on his feet. The tops of his ears are redder than his hair now.

"Well, let's get you into position," Thando says. Raleigh leads the way over to the side of Thando's canvas set up where a set draped in black sheets awaits. He sits on one covered platform and leans back on his elbow on the higher one behind it. Thando hums in approval. "Proactive. Very helpful." They watch raptly as Raleigh's blush works its way down his neck. Red against the bit of his chest still mostly pale and just visible above the satin stripe, his collar bones are thrown into sharp relief. Thando runs their hands up the insides of Raleigh's thighs, both just to feel him up and to position him, to make him spread his legs wider. Raleigh makes a quiet, bitten-off noise, always so embarrassed, always so perfect. Next, Thando presses their hands into the undersides of Raleigh's knees. They stretch one leg out and bend the other up, spreading Raleigh out further and framing him with his own body. Thando drags their hands slowly up Raleigh's legs and over his sides then, relishing in the different textures, the lace, the satin, Raleigh's heated skin underneath, slowly but steadily beginning to grow slick. Raleigh bites his lip again and does his very best to keep still. Thando does the same with Raleigh's arms that they did with his legs, one stretched out over his head and one bent to curl his hand at his ear. And then they glide their hands back down again, and this time they take their sweet time, stopping at all their favorite parts.

Raleigh's breath catches sharply in his chest when Thando rubs their thumbs slowly back and forth over his nipples in tandem, dragging that green satin over the sensitive nubs until Raleigh's breathing has gone completely ragged.

"That's lovely," Thando murmurs lowly, their words heavy in the compact, tense air between them. "I love your breathing."

Raleigh's back arches and his hips lift when Thando's hands pass back over his belly. Thando marvels at the sharp lines between their skin and his, at the way Raleigh's vivid full-body blush almost seems to glow under Thando's black fingers.

"I couldn't ask for a better muse," they whisper, letting their head dip so that Raleigh can feel their breath brush over his burning cheeks. One of their long, beaded braids falls over their shoulder and pools in the hollow of Raleigh's throat. "None of my work will every do you justice. You're perfect." Raleigh whimpers. His skin is so red it looks like it must be painful, like any of those terrible burns he's gotten from not wearing enough protection in the sun. But Thando knows he's not in pain. This is the opposite of pain; everything the both of them deserve.

Raleigh makes a broken noise through gritted teeth when Thando strokes his cock once through dampened satin. He's as hard as he is red, and when Thando gives another stroke, sliding the sensuous fabric around, the head pokes up above the satin to drag against the lace instead. Thando kisses Raleigh then, using their lips and tongue to force his teeth open.

"Go ahead and hide, baby," they allow once they've pulled their mouth away. They rise, shivering at the way Raleigh's body strains to follow them without breaking position. "You know I'll still see you." Given permission, Raleigh squeezes his eyes shut tight and turns his face away into his raised arm. Thando backs away to their easel. It's a gift to paint Raleigh every time and they can't wait to get started.

"Good boy," they purr, and this at last is what gets Raleigh to moan out loud. Thando grins wide, and picks up their brush.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read/like this piece and check out the title banner I made for it on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/posts/complement-kink-28381856).
> 
> Where else to find me:  
> [tumblr ](https://loldinson.tumblr.com/)[twitter](https://twitter.com/penlex)


End file.
